Some fun in the library
by fourismydoctor
Summary: I got the idea from another story I read once...enjoy! :)


Sarah blinked several times and sat back and away from her typewriter. She had to rub her eyes because she was beginning to see double. How long had she been sitting at her typewriter? It seemed like only 20 or 30 minutes at most. Her eyes widened when she looked at her clock and realized about 4 hours had gone by. It was now nearly midnight. Had she really typed that many notes? She clearly knew the answer to that. She would get a sentence or two typed and then spend 5 or 10 minutes, in between, thinking about anything and everything. Her mind liked to wander a lot and she had so much to think about…life back home with or without her…life here and wherever she was going…what was in store for her and her Doctor….and just all things about the Doctor.

She then realized it had been a good bit of time since she had seen him. Maybe he could use some company, she thought as she got up from her chair. She was wearing a light pink shirt, black shorts and was bare foot. The TARDIS was warmer than usual and it was comfortable enough to wear so little. The Doctor never seemed to notice either way, whether it was too warm or too cool. He always seemed content in his full body attire. With that she neatened her pile of paperwork and switched off her light.

She began her light tread down the corridor towards the console room. When she reached the room she soon realized he was nowhere to be seen, which was quite unusual. He could always be found tinkering with some part of the console at all hours of the day. After a brief look around, she turned and headed back down the way she came from, peaking in all of the open doors as she walked by. She had no luck finding him until she got to the final door, which was the library. She noticed a dim light coming from inside. She should have known he'd be there if nowhere else and she rolled her eyes to herself for not thinking of it first.

She soon found him towards the back of the room, sitting at a table with a mountain of books in front of him. What gave him away was the scarf that strayed out and away from his feet. She could also see his coat draped over the side of the table on top of some of the books. She slowly crept up to him, hoping she could at least make him jump a little. He was always so good at sneaking up on her, despite being so large. She would think his footsteps would make a lot more noise. It was his turn to jump this time. She was about to shout BOO when…

"Good evening Sarah." He suddenly said, making her breath catch as she jumped

"How did you even know I was coming?" She demanded with hand over her chest as her heartbeat went back to normal.

He pointed to his ear, without looking up to meet her glare.

"Ah yes, Time Lord hearing is so much more sensitive than a human's…" She responded back. "It's so impossible to sneak up on you…what are you reading?"

"Oh, just a few manuals, one can never learn too much about how to properly operate and repair one's TARDIS." He said, still not looking up from the pages

"Do the 'rules' change often?" Sarah asked

"Not too often, but I never know when they do change, so it's best to keep on it. New manuals, or changes to the old ones are submitted to the TARDIS library ever so often without my knowledge."

"A space ship that prints books? Now I HAVE heard it all!" She scoffed light heartedly. He had no response though.

She leaned against the table and watched him read, which didn't go on much longer. He sat the book down and rubbed over his eyes to the bridge of his nose. He widened his eyes and blinked a couple times in a row. "Eyes strained? You'd think you read the entire book" She said with a chuckle.

He looked up at her. "I read through it a few times actually, remember, I also read a lot faster than you humans do."

"That's right, you're very supernatural, Doctor!" She said down to him with a smirk.

He just simply cocked an eyebrow at her statement. "I assume you've kept yourself busy? I haven't seen you in quite some time."

"Oh yes, I was just doing some typing…I had some notes to go over and such. Then I started seeing two pieces of paper and double the keys on my typewriter so I figured I did enough work for today." She answered with a chuckle.

He acknowledged with a nod, as he ran his hands down his face. He sat back in his chair and let his head fall back for a few seconds. His head jolted forward when he felt a sudden weight on his right leg. Sarah decided to just go ahead and plop herself down, with a big smile on her face.

He looked at her, even on his lap he still had to tilt his head down to look at her. "Why, hello Sarah Jane." He said with a smile that slowly turned into a wide grin. He wrapped his arms around her waist and let his head fall onto her shoulder.

She put her left arm around his neck, and then let her right arm come up around the other side. She thought he'd enjoy a shoulder rub after being hunched over those books for so long. She put her fingers to work, rubbing out the knots up along his back and shoulders. He sighed into her hair and she felt him melt into her. His grip would tighten and his teeth would clench when she hit a sore spot, and then loosen up when her grip became gentler. She went on for a little longer and then whispered to him "Lift your head". He obliged and she reached up and ran her hands through his curls, trying to get to his scalp. She began massaging and his eyes fell shut and smile crept along his face.

"Mmmmm, you're so wonderful, Sarah." He purred in a voice that was huskier than usual. It was the voice that made the hairs stand up on her neck and allowed for goose bumps to form along her skin.

She moved her hands down and back around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. He tightened his grip on her bringing her closer to him while the kiss deepened. When the kiss broke and he went to pull away, she playfully bit his bottom lip. She pulled away to look into his eyes, which were suddenly darker than usual and that was when she noticed him biting his own lip.

Before she could get a word out, his grip tightened again and she was lifted up and back down, swiftly. She was now straddling both of his legs. He'd brought her as close to him as he could and she could feel he had grown hard. He brought his right hand up behind her neck, bringing her forward for another kiss. She could feel him twitch from within his trousers. She broke the kiss and pulled herself back so she could look into his eyes again.

"Someone has become quite excitable" She purred while shifting her weight on him.

"It's what you do to me my sweet. Your touch is absolutely magical. Shall we move this to one of our bedrooms?" He asked, again with that husky tone.

"I have another idea" She said with a smirk. He looked at her with a puzzled face, waiting to hear her idea. "Why don't we make love right here, in the library?"

Before he could answer she began moving herself against him, making sure to use a good bit of pressure. His breath caught in his throat and his head fell back with his mouth slightly open. She then brought her lips up to kiss along his neck and up to his ear, where she playfully bit him. Her assault suddenly ended and she sat back on his legs, looking very pleased with herself. His head came forward again and he suddenly realized how badly he wanted her, right there and then.

"Oh, absolutely! What fun, Sarah!" He nearly shouted while grinning. With that, his hands went up and behind her to pull her shirt off. It all happened so fast she almost didn't realize it happened. His gaze met her breasts, which were not hidden behind a bra. Her breasts may not have been large like most men want, but to him they were so perfect. Her nipples had hardened with the rush of chilled air on her bare skin. His large hands met each one, gently massaging them in circles. Sarah's head fell back and her back arched up.

He brought his face in further to plant kisses along her collar bone and up to her neck. He let go of her breast and brought his hands up under her arms and around to her back. He dug his nails in lightly and ran them down her back, causing her to press up close against him and let a long moan escape from her lips. She looked into his eyes. He was so animalistic and everything he was doing, was all for HIS Sarah Jane.

"I trust my touch pleases you Sarah?" He whispered against her lips, grinning, before planting another kiss on them.

"Your touch is perfect, Doctor" She breathed when he broke the kiss.

When his grip loosened she took the opportunity to jump off his lap. His expression saddened at the loss of warmth but then brightened when he realized what was coming next. He watched as she undid the button on her shorts, as well as the zipper. She eased them down her hips, turning around to show him her behind as she did so. He reached his hands up to touch but she quickly spun around. "Naughty Doctor." she smirked, realizing what he was attempting to do.

"Mmmm, I just can't help myself Sarah…here, allow me to help you" He beckoned for her to come close again and she slowly moved forward.

Before she could reach for her knickers, his hands were on her hips. He reached under the elastic band and slowly pulled them down her legs, exposing the dark curls that were just underneath the fabric. When they hit the floor she kicked them aside with her shorts. His hands returned to her hips and he moved her close to his face. She was now standing over his left leg. He planted kisses along her stomach and her hips. She jumped at the feel of his lips on her skin and yelped. His fingers traced shapes along her hip bones and up her sides. He felt the small bumps form on her skin again. He stopped his actions and looked up at her, grinning yet again. "Now who's the excitable one?"

"Oh, Doctor" She said, trying to find her voice. "You know…I think you're a little overdressed for the occasion."

He looked down at himself and then back up and smiled "I suppose I am…you undress my lower half, and I'll take care of the top half." With that, he undid his scarf, letting it fall to the floor and then undid the buttons on his waist coat while Sarah pulled his boots and socks off. He soon was undoing the buttons of his shirt and pulling it off in one swift motion. Sarah went for the button and the zipper on his trousers. When they were undone, she grabbed both his trousers and boxers and pulled them down and he lifted his hips, making the job easier for her.

She stood and looked at her naked Doctor, reclined back in the chair. He had such a wonderful body and it was nearly impossible to take it all in. He had some muscles, but not too many, just a lean, perfect body for only her eyes to see. She watched as his hand went down his chest, across his stomach and down to his cock. He began stroking himself in a long and slow motion. His head tipped back, he closed his eyes and bit his lip. She watched him, longing to have him and she felt herself growing very wet between her legs. She could have stood there looking at him for the rest of the night, if not longer. He finally looked up at her, with unbearable desire in his eyes, let go of himself and reached his hands out to her. She gladly took his hands and lowered herself back down onto his lap.

He pulled her close and kissed her passionately, allowing their bare flesh to press firmly together. It was a perfect mix of cool and warm that made them both moaned from the contact. This didn't stop the kiss though. She let her mouth fall open, allowing his tongue in to play with hers. Her Doctor sure loved kissing her and he loved finding excuses to do it. While he was distracted, she snaked her left hand down in between them and grabbed hold of him, moving her hand up and down. He moaned into the kiss and then broke it. His head fell down, he squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth was hanging open and he was panting. She brought her right hand up behind his neck, bringing his head to rest on her shoulder. Her fingers were tangled in his curls. He gripped her tight and she could feel his hearts beating fast, like they were going to pound right out of his chest. Her hand came up again, letting her thumb coast over the head a few times before descending down the shaft. He moaned right against her ear, causing her entire form to tremble from the vibrations.

"How does it feel Doctor?" She whispered close to his ear.

He tried to speak but couldn't seem to find his voice. All he could do was mumble into her shoulder. She wasn't too sure what he was trying to say. He finally was able to speak with a moan "I want more of you Sarah". She pulled back to look into his eyes, so full of lust, yet so loving and she kissed him sweetly. She couldn't help but grant his wish because she knew the need was just as strong for her.

He took hold of her hips as she lifted herself up, making sure she could keep steady. He could never forgive himself for hurting his Sarah. She held onto the shaft as she slowly lowered herself onto him. When she had enough of him inside her, she let go of his shaft and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she continued her descent. The both moaned when he was completely inside her. "I always forget how warm you are inside" He said, resisting the urge to thrust up against her hips. He held her tight, looking down at her for any signs of discomfort. She looked up at him and smiled "And I always forget just how big you are Doctor." She leaned into him for another kiss and he happily accepted.

She slowly started moving her hips up and down on him. He lowered his hands, one on each cheek, to help her move her hips with ease. Their eyes remained locked as she rode him, not allowing their gaze to move anywhere else. That didn't last long though. Sarah was the first to break, closing her eyes and letting her head fall against his chest. Their skin began to glow from the sweat that formed on their bodies. They were both breathing heavy as Sarah quickened her pace. She held onto him tight, like something was trying to tear them apart.

"That's a good girl, Sarah Jane" He said in that low husky voice "You move those hips so well…such a naughty little girl." His hands went up her back again, allowing his nails to drag down harder this time. She moaned loud and her head went back.

She was panting now too; her breath catching in her chest every time she came down on him. She could feel the knots forming in her stomach and she held him tight. She had no voice to respond to him just now so she just enjoyed listening to him.

"I love having you in my lap like this, feeling you shaking against me. You need release so badly, don't you?" He asked, again in that same tone that sent shivers down her spine and up around to her front. "How do I feel inside you Sarah?"

"Doctor you feel so good, I…ohhh " Was all she could spat out between moans. She did needed release, so badly. She let her pace quicken even more, almost as if she was never leaving his lap.

"Oh my beautiful Sarah Jane, mmm the things you do to me. Your trembling excites me so." He moaned as his grip on her became rougher. He was giving her the extra little thrust that she couldn't quite give herself anymore. He loved watching her working herself ragged on him, her feet almost tucked under his legs for more leverage.

She could feel the sparks growing stronger inside her and she wasn't going to last much longer. Her thrusts were as fast as her small hips could move and she dug her nails into his back, making him moan out some sort of jumbled Galyfreyan. He also felt like he was right on the edge and her rough grip on him just made it seem that much closer. He too was shaking like a leaf, like he was about to crumble into small pieces.

Sarah's much needed release finally came "Ohhh….Doctor!" She moaned over and over into his neck and then screamed, holding onto him for dear life. She clenched tight around him as she came. Between feeling that sudden tightness and hearing her scream for him in that way, so primal, was all he needed. He moaned her name against her as he came inside her, holding her down on him tight.

After he finished, his white knuckled grip eased and she fell against his chest. Their pants were still so rampant, three hearts so close to jumping right out of their barriers. His hands were up her back again and hers fell along his chest. They stayed like that forever, allowing their racing hearts to slow and for their breaths to return to normal. He let his fingers lightly trace along her back and she shivered with each movement. Her back was highly sensitive, especially after an orgasm. The remaining sensations began to die out slowly; still not a word was spoken between them.

"That….was incredible" Sarah finally breathed against his chest, raising her head to look up at him.

He smiled "It certainly was, Sarah, it certainly was." He said, pulling her up into a passionate kiss.

When they broke that final kiss, Sarah decided to try to stand up. She shook so bad as she tried to get up off the chair. She was so stiff, like her legs were permanently locked into that position. The muscles in her legs were so over stimulated that she needed the table for support when she finally got to her feet. She looked at him and his eyes met hers and they both laughed.

"I think we both earned a nice long shower, don't you think?" He asked, standing up and extending a hand to her with that classic grin across his face.

"I should think so, Doctor!" She smiled and took his hand, glad she was able to stand on her own again as they made their way out of the library.

He started the water while Sarah looked at herself in the mirror. She had to laugh over the sight of herself. Her hair went every which way. She was still red in the face and when she turned around she could see the red marks that her Doctor made down her back. He turned around and saw the marks and ran his hands along them. "They don't hurt do they Sarah?"

She shivered against his touch. "They sting a little, but they don't hurt so don't you go about thinking you hurt me!" She said back to him, turning to move behind the glass shower door.

When he joined her, he found her beginning to wash herself with a lovely smelling soap. He came up behind her, silently asking for permission to help her. His hands moved all around her body, slowly caressing up and along her back and shoulders. She turned to face him and he continued washing her. He brought his right hand up under her chin and leaned in to kiss her sweet lips. As they kissed he continued to wash her, gently moving his hands along her breasts, down her sides, across her stomach and back up. He broke the kiss and crouched down to wash up and down her legs.

When he came back up to meet her gaze she was smiling up at him "I think it's your turn, Doctor."

"Mmmm, yes please!" He said with excitement. With that, Sarah reached for his soap, spreading it into her hands. She started along his collar bone, working down his arms, then back up to his chest. He let his head lull back and he let out a low and drawn out moan. She continued down his legs and then moved herself to come up the back of his legs. She moved up along his back, up across his shoulder blades, enjoying every bit of him.

She came back around to the front of him and was about to say something when he held a finger up to her mouth. He brought her to his chest and held her against him while the water ran over both of their bodies. Her hands gladly wrapped around him. They stood there like that for what seemed like hours. He moved his fingers along her back and she held him tightly, smiling into his chest. Sarah felt she could have fallen asleep against him like this. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so peaceful. "I think we may want to get out before we fall asleep in here. Shall we continue this in the bedroom?" She said against him.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea" He said, yawning, with a tired smile and kissed her forehead. So he turned off the water and jumped out to grab towels for both of them to dry off with.

Once they were dried off the slowly made their wait out of the bathroom, feeling so relaxed, and yet extremely tired. "My room is the closest Doctor, I say we sleep there." She said looking up at him. He nodded sleepily and took her hand as she led him to her room.

They plopped down on the bed, barley getting the blanket up over both their bodies. He pulled her tight against him, his left arm up underneath her pillow, coming up around her back and his right arm around her waist. "I believe this is where we left off?" He cooed against her head.

She let out a small giggle and nodded. Her hands rested on his chest and she smiled against him. She always felt safest when she was in his arms and she spoke softly "I love you, Doctor."

"I love you too, my Sarah Jane" He said, muffled against her hair and slowly losing the battle with sleep.

Sarah knew she wouldn't travel with him for the rest of her life and he'd be gone someday. It hurt when she realized it, but she knew it was inevitable. The moments they shared now were what truly mattered. Whether they were fighting Daleks or Cybermen, or simply enjoying each other's company, every moment mattered in some way. She certainly would miss him when he was gone, but she would always have the memories to cherish. She knew that he would always be her Doctor and even if he found another companion, she would always be his Sarah Jane.

With that thought, she smiled against him again, hearing his heartbeats had calmed. She knew he was asleep now and she longed to join him there. She shifted closer to him and let sleep take her away, to where the Doctor would always be, locked inside her dreams.


End file.
